Rosa Jaspeada
by Darklittlestar
Summary: Han pasado siete años desde su desaparición y alguien debe saber que paso con ellos. La vida de un joven se transformó por completo con la desaparición de su hermano mayor... Garry, hermano ¿Donde estas? (Capitulo 4)
1. Chapter 1

**Este es mi primer fic de este maravilloso juego. Tengo pensado hacer uno por final, pero aun tengo problemas con "Promesa de Reunión" y "El Retrato Olvidado".**

**Esta historia esta basada en el final "La soledad de Ib", debido a que me he preguntado que hubiera pasado en el exterior, si nadie hubiera logrado salir. Por esta razón, el fic tendrá OCs. Lamento mucho si a alguien le fastidia esto. Escrito esto, iniciemos con el Fic.**

**Aclaro que el universo de Ib no me pertenece, no pretendo lucrar con este magnifico juego. Pero eso si, la historia es mia, al igual que los personajes no pertenecientes a este juego.**

ROSA JASPEADA

CAPITULO 1: GARRY E IB

– ¿Qué encontraste algo para mí? Eres muy amable – se escuchó a Mary decir, Ib y Garry palidecieron temiéndose lo peor, y como la cruel broma se realizó, ahí estaba Mary recibiendo la rosa roja de Ib, de manos de una de esas perturbadoras muñecas azules de ojos rojos. Ambos se acercaron corriendo, y fue ahí donde Mary los notó y sonrió maliciosa.

– Mary, esa rosa es de Ib ¡Devuélvesela! – exigió Garry, Ib solo puede mirar a Mary con miedo, –¿Es tuya, Ib? – pregunta Mary fingiendo ignorancia, – Si –responde nerviosa Ib, – Pero ahora es mía, una no puede regalar las cosas que se le obsequian, no es de buena educación –dice fingiendo pena la niña rubia, – ¡Mary! ¡Devuélvele la rosa a Ib –exigió Garry de nuevo, – ¡Ash! Pero que pesado eres Garry, Ib no la quiere de vuelta ¿O si, Ib? –le preguntó a Ib, quien mira al suelo nerviosa, pues tiene un mal presentimiento sobre esta situación.

– ¡Ib! –le grita Garry desesperado, pero ella solo lo ve con los ojos inundados de lágrimas que trataba de contener lo más que podía, –Les propongo un trato –ambos voltean a ver a la rubia, –Yo amo el rojo, es mi color favorito, y en esta rosa, aunque un poco maltratada, se ve exquisito –sonríe mientras la huele, – Pero también me encanta el color azul, y he oído que es casi imposible encontrar rosas de ese color, sin embargo, Garry, tu posees una, la cual es muy bella. El trato es el siguiente: La rosa roja de Ib por tu rosa azul, Garry. Dime ¿Qué decides? –expuso hábilmente la niña-cuadro. Garry se sorprendió ante la propuesta e Ib ya veía venir esto. Ambos se miraron los rostros e Ib supo que él sacrificaría su rosa. –Garry ¡No! –le suplicó la niña, pero él solo le sonríe, –No te preocupes –le decía el chico mientras sacaba su rosa y se dirigía a Mary –Aquí tienes, ahora dame la rosa de Ib –se la ofreció a la niña, quien con una enorme sonrisa hipócrita, hacía el intercambio. Una vez con la rosa azul en sus manos, sale corriendo felizmente. Mientras Garry vuelve con Ib a devolverle su rosa, la niña se siente miserable por haber descuidado su rosa. –Cuídala bien, es muy valiosa –le decía el chico con una sonrisa, eso solo la hacía sentir peor, el sacrificaba su rosa, su vida por ella y ella no sabía cómo reparar su error, –Garry –finalmente dijo llorando, ya no podía contener más sus lágrimas, –No llores, ahora tenemos que recuperar mi rosa –le propone él mientras toma su rostro y le limpia las lágrimas, ella sonríe y asiente con la cabeza.

Lo que no contaban era con que las muñecas, maniquíes y demás objetos los atacarían, afortunadamente lograron huir subiendo a la planta alta, pero para su horror, empezaron a ver en el piso pétalos azules. Corrieron más deprisa, cuando Garry cayó al piso sujetándose el pecho y respirando con dificultad. –¿Garry? –preguntó la niña preocupada, –No te preocupes… estaré bien… solo… necesito descansar –le decía el chico para tranquilizarla, pero ella bien sabía que la causa era su rosa –Pero… –fue lo único que pudo decir pues Garry la interrumpió –Adelántate… si necesitas ayuda, yo iré corriendo –le encomendó a la niña, aunque él ya sabía que no la volvería a ver, ella abrazó fuertemente al chico, no entendía como, pero él era muy importante para ella y siendo sincera consigo misma, no deseaba apartarse de él –Recuperaré tu rosa, te lo prometo –le dijo antes de separarse de él y correr en busca de la rosa azul, de la cual veía horrorizada más pétalos. Cuanto más se acercaba, escuchaba la voz de Mary jugando con sus respectivos cambios de ánimo, –Me quiere –decía alegre, –No me quiere –decía triste. Ib llegó a una habitación, donde vio aterrada como Mary estaba por acabar con ese maldito juego, –Me quiere, no me quiere ¡Si me quiere! – gritó triunfante arrancando el ultimo pétalo y tirando el tallo de la rosa como si fuera basura, para finalmente marcharse, mientras se reía ignorando la presencia de Ib. Ib toma el tallo y comprendiendo lo que ocurrió, corre a donde se encontraba Garry, rogando por un milagro. Deseaba encontrarlo nervioso y asustado por quedarse solo, avergonzándose de que ella descubriera que, él siendo un adulto, se asustara tan fácilmente. Pero al llegar, lo encontró durmiendo, o eso quería creer. Lo movió para que despertara, pero él no respondió, ella se aferró a su pecho mientras lloraba desconsoladamente. – ¡Levántate Garry! Hay que irnos, me prometiste que saldríamos juntos de este lugar, que comeríamos macaroons. Por favor, no me dejes sola –lo abrazaba con fuerza, entonces sintió que se le cayó algo del saco, un encendedor, ella decide quedárselo y comerse el dulce para sentirse un poco mejor, aunque de nada sirvió –Voy a encontrar una salida y cuando lo haga, volveré por ti –le dice mientras se levanta y le besa una mejilla.

Ib vuelve a la habitación del tallo y encuentra unas enredaderas y creyendo que bloquean la salida, decide utilizar el encendedor y quemarlas para avanzar. Al subir, descubre que no había salida, vuelve sobre sus pasos y ve que Mary estaba detrás de ella, –Ib ¿Qué haces aquí? –le dice la rubia sacando el cuchillo de paleta muy tenso en su mano, –yo… – iba a explicarse, pero Mary la interrumpe con voz amenazante –Lárgate ahora, lárgate ahora ¡Lárgate ahora! ¡Ahora! ¡Ahora! ¡AHORA! –le terminó gritando, mientras que en el piso aparecía una grieta roja que nacía de Mary, quien se arroja contra Ib con el cuchillo de paleta. Ib solo atina a correr hacía el fondo, donde ve un cuadro del que parecía que había salido algo o alguien. De pronto recuerda lo que pasó en la habitación donde la luz se fue y Garry tuvo que utilizar el encendedor para iluminar, y donde habían palabras que suplicaban que no lo mataran, Ib no sabía porque eso estaba escrito en ese momento, pero ahora lo sabía. Tal vez si ella quemaba el cuadro que estaba en el fondo, en un acto de solidaridad, Mary intentaría apagarlo, así que acercó la flama al cuadro. Mary se paró en seco.

–Ib, detente –le suplico con ojos vidriosos, parecía que tenía razón con eso de quemar el cuadro, aunque si quería escapar debía hacerlo, además de provocarle el mismo dolor que en ese momento ella sentía por Garry, –Por favor, aleja esa mecha del lienzo –volvió a suplicar, –¿Por qué habría que tener consideración, si tu no la tuviste con Garry? –le preguntó fríamente Ib, –Ib, no por favor –suplicó nuevamente , –Yo te lo había dicho ¿O no? ¡Que yo podría sacrificarme! ¿Por qué, Mary? –le reclamó llorando –Ib, lo siento –se disculpó Mary llorando, pero Ib no sabía si creer en ella o no, –Dile adiós a tu amigo, Mary– aun derramando lágrimas, decidió encender el lienzo, realmente no quería hacerlo, pero si quería escapar debía hacerlo, ya no podía confiar en Mary. – ¡Pero ¿Qué has hecho?! –grito desesperada Mary, Ib observó impactada como no solo el cuadro, si no su amiga Mary se quemaban, quería que sintiera su dolor, pero no quería asesinarla. Mary chillaba de dolor y desesperación, –Ojala, hubiéramos salido los tres –dijo tristemente antes de reducirse a cenizas, esto sorprendió a Ib –Tal vez, si lo hubieras comprendido antes –dijo tristemente y llorando aún más, era la responsable de lo que le ocurrió tanto a Garry como a Mary, ya fuera directa o indirectamente. Antes de irse, sin querer pateo un pequeño libro, que recogió y descubrió que era el diario de Mary, donde se enteró que ella soñaba con salir al mundo exterior, pero que la única forma era que alguien ocupara su lugar, tal vez si ella hubiera confiado en ellos, podrían haberla ayudado, pero ya era tarde.

Ib se sentía rotundamente sola, aun así salió de ese lugar rumbo a la casa rosa. Abrió la puerta, encontró unas escaleras que bajaban, las siguió y para su sorpresa, se encontraba una vez más en la galería, buscó el cuadro que ella suponía que la llevaría de vuelta a su mundo, pues en primer lugar desde que lo vio, empezaron a ocurrir esos extraños eventos, ese cuadro llamado "Mundo no sé qué" por qué jamás supo que significaba esa palabra.

Finalmente lo halló, aunque al leer el epitafio vio una advertencia que le decía que si entraba ahí, olvidaría todo. Por un momento pensó en volver por Garry, pero si era una trampa, no quería hacerle más daño. Tomó la decisión de probarlo, si era la salida, volvería por él, estaba segura que por el encendedor ella lo recordaría, si no era así, él estaría a salvo.

Ella estaba lista para adentrarse en la pintura, pero una voz que embargó su corazón de felicidad su corazón, la detuvo.

–Ib –le llamó, –¿Garry? –preguntó incrédula, mientras giraba la cabeza en dirección de la voz y sonrió todavía más, pues ahí estaba él, sonriendo solo para ella, –Ib, esa no es la salida, la salida está en otro lugar, ven, vámonos juntos –le extendió la mano, ella dudó un poco, pero se despejó y tomó una decisión, ella siempre iba a confiar en él, porque Garry siempre buscaría lo mejor para ella. Así tomó la mano de Garry y se alejaron de esa pintura.

Habían pasado tres horas, y su hija no aparecía, la señora y el señor Freshwood estaban realmente preocupados, su pequeña Ib pudo haber sido secuestrada y nadie les decía nada, muchas personas veían el espectáculo que se montaba, otros padres se llevaron asustados a su propia hija, pues qué tal si ahora su pequeña también era secuestrada, y los entendían, esas personas habían perdido a su mayor tesoro y ellos no quisieron que ocurriera lo mismo con la suya.

En otro lado, un niño rubio y de ojos verdes esperaba en su recamara una llamada que nunca llegó.

**Si llegaron hasta aquí, quiere decir que les interesó. Acepto todo tipo de comentarios. Gracias por tomarse la molestia por leer. Espero actualizar próximamente.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Lamento la tardanza y si esto se repitió, es porque repito que soy nueva en esto, error corregido. Ahora sin más rodeos aquí está el episodio 2.**

CAPITULO 2: TERRENCE (TERRY)

Siete años han pasado desde su cumpleaños número once, él, un chico rubio de ojos verdes, ya había perdido la esperanza de volver a verlo, su hermano.

Hace más de nueve años que ya no vivía con ellos, su familia le había dado la espalda por comportarse diferente, pero él, en ese entonces un niño, siempre admiró a su hermano mayor, Garry. Se sintió muy triste cuando sus padres lo echaron de la casa, por alguna razón que él no comprendía. Pero antes de irse, su hermano le hizo una promesa, –Escucha, Terry –se agachó Garry a la altura del niño –Siempre vamos a vernos. Yo llamaré por teléfono una vez al mes, si tú no contestas y quienes lo hacen son papá o mamá, y los ves molestos o cuelgan al contestar, ve al parque cerca de aquí. Yo te estaré esperando para que podamos jugar e iremos a comer golosinas, te lo prometo –, Terry solo lo ve con una cara triste, pues no quería que Garry se fuera y con una gran confusión dentro de su pequeña cabeza –Pero ¿Por qué papá y mamá dicen que no te puedes quedar? – decía con angustia, –Es un poco difícil de explicar, solo te puedo decir que es porque no quiero ser doctor – le explicó el mayor, – ¿Y qué quieres ser? – le pregunta el pequeño, olvidando momentáneamente su angustia, – Mejor te lo cuento en el parque –le dice Garry con una sonrisa –Ahora regresa con nuestros padres. Pórtate bien ¿Si, lindo? –Garry se pone de pie y el pequeño le sonríe, –Si, y esperaré tu llamada –concluyó el niño antes de volver con sus padres.

Ambos hermanos siempre se reunían una vez al mes, Garry siempre fue un excelente hermano mayor. Al pasar el tiempo, Garry le explicó a Terry que él deseaba estudiar diseño de ropa, cosa que a sus padres no les agradaba, pues pensaban que los diseñadores eran, en palabras de Garry, chicos que se enamoraban de chicos, pero que él no era así, aunque tenía varios amigos que si lo eran y que era por eso que hablaba como chica. Pero como a sus padres eso les molestaba, le exigieron que si no estudiaba medicina, vestía más "normal" y hablaba como "hombre", pues que entonces se buscara otro lugar a donde vivir. Terry, a diferencia de sus padres, le dijo que no le importaba lo que hiciera o lo que fuera, pues él era su hermano y siempre le iba a querer. Garry se sorprendió al ver a su hermanito como tomaba el tema con madurez, y tenía la mente más abierta que sus padres, siendo que no pudo resistirse a abrazarlo.

Pero hace siete años todo cambió drásticamente, Terry esperó la llamada, ahora en un celular que su hermano le había regalado, aunque dicha llamada nunca llegó, decidió llamarle para saber si le ocurrió algo, mas Garry nunca le contestó, el niño no perdió la esperanza, por lo menos al principio. Con el paso del tiempo, empezó a creer que sus padres se habían enterado de sus reuniones clandestinas y que amenazaron a su hermano, pero Terry conocía a Garry y sabía que aunque hubiera sido así, él buscaría la manera de contactarlo, cosa que nunca ocurrió.

Terry fue creciendo, se empezó a volver rebelde, odiaba a sus padres y odiaba a Garry, aunque no por completo, una parte de él le decía que su hermano pudo haber sufrido algo, pero la otra se aferraba a la idea de que le abandonó.

Siete años han pasado, Terry odiaba que lo nombraran así, ahora si no querías tener problemas con el chico rudo, debías llamarlo Terrence. Al igual que con su hermano, sus padres no veían con buenos ojos el rumbo que su segundo hijo estaba tomando, por lo menos Garry era responsable, educado, cortés, a su forma. Terrence era todo lo contrario, parecía no tener respeto por nada, ni por nadie.

El mes estaba por acabar y por inercia, aunque se dirigía a la escuela, Terrence observaba su celular, -Nada- se dijo a sí mismo, -_Pero ¿Qué demonios haces? Sabes que no va a llamar, imbécil-_ pensó mientras guardaba su celular.

Finalmente llega a la escuela, esta vez decidió entrar a la primera clase, tomó uno de los asientos traseros y vio entrar al profesor de arte. En realidad, esta clase era optativa pero algo le decía, desde su primer día como alumno de preparatoria que debía escogerla, aunque ahora no entendía por qué.

-Debo recordarles, jóvenes que el próximo viernes tendremos una visita al museo de arte. Irán en parejas que serán elegidas por sorteo. Deberán hacer un reporte acerca de las obras de Weis Guertena – les explicaba el maestro, mientras una chica de cabello castaño y ojos miel levantaba la mano, – ¿Qué ocurre, Melody? – le dio la palabra el profesor, – ¿Ha dicho Weis Guertena? – preguntó la chica, –Si ¿Algún problema? – preguntó el profesor, –No, lo que pasa es que me emociona, hace mucho fui a su exposición, pero no pude verla toda por que la policía inició una investigación, al parecer desapareció una niña. Mis padres, asustados, no me llevaron a más exhibiciones, es que eran muy sobreprotectores –concluyó, –Señorita Sweets, muy interesante su anécdota, pero ahora creo que no se la robarán –se burló el profesor y los demás alumnos, a excepción de uno.

- _¡Siete años! ¿Por qué me sorprendo? Es una coincidencia. Aunque mi hermano lleva sin llamar la misma cantidad de tiempo ¿Le ocurrió algo? Creo que debo investigar- _ se debatía Terrence mentalmente.

–Olvidando la interrupción de la señorita Sweets, a continuación haré el sorteo de parejas –prosiguió el profesor.

El profesor escogió al azar los números de la lista y resultó que la pareja de Terrence fue Melody. Melody se aterró de tener a Terrence Heart como compañero, era el típico chico rudo de la escuela, temía meterse en problemas por su culpa, y seguramente ella terminaría haciendo todo el reporte. Por otro lado, Terrence pensó que sería interesante tener a Melody de compañera, podría averiguar más acerca de esa niña desaparecida y si tenía suerte podría saber algo de su hermano, tenía un presentimiento, pero otra voz le decía que estaba construyendo castillos en el aire, pues no entendía que relación podría tener esa niña con su hermano.

Al salir de clase, Terrence interceptó a Melody, quien lo vio nerviosa, –Al acabar las clases, te espero en la entrada de la escuela –le ordenó, –Claro, pero… ¿Podríamos organizarnos desde ahora, para ver el itinerario? –sugirió Melody nerviosa, –He dicho que al acabar las clases –le respondió autoritariamente, –Si –fue todo lo que Melody pudo decir, antes de irse rápidamente, no entendía el afán de que fuera acabando las clases, pero no iba a replicar, tenía miedo. Terrence solo se río de la reacción de la chica y la veía alejarse, las siguientes clases no entraría, perdería el tiempo.

Las clases habían acabado y Melody caminaba temerosa hacia la salida, y lo vio, Terrence la esperaba. –Creí que los aplicados eran fanáticos de la puntualidad –apuntó para luego sonreír – ¿O será que les agrada más quedarse en la escuela? –terminó de burlarse, –Lo que pasa es que… -Melody iba a explicarse cuando Terrence la interrumpió groseramente, –Como sea, ya estás aquí. Vámonos – ordenó de nuevo, – ¿A dónde? –preguntó ella, –Hay un parque cerca de aquí, quiero preguntarte algo y me sentiré más cómodo ahí –le respondió, ella solo se sorprendió y pudo asentir con la cabeza. Melody y Terrence caminaron hasta llegar al dichoso parque. En el camino, Melody se imaginó muchas cosas, como que la extorsionaría entre otras cosas, incluso que le pediría que fuera su novia, aunque esa última idea fue descartada inmediatamente. Terrence, por su parte se molestó consigo mismo por pensar en tan absurdo punto de reunión. Finalmente llegaron.

–Entonces ¿Podríamos empezar analizando sus obras realistas, como los retratos? –propuso Melody, –Eso no me importa realmente –le contestó, – ¿De qué quieres hablar? – preguntó ella, –Tu anécdota, de eso quiero hablar –le responde, – ¿De lo que pasó conmigo ese día? – supuso, –No precisamente, quiero saber que ocurrió en la galería ese día – le explicó, –Bueno, recuerdo que todo era normal, hasta que los padres de esa niña se pusieron histéricos por su desaparición –le contó – ¿No sabes si desapareció alguien más? –preguntó intrigado –No, lo siento –se disculpó, – ¿El nombre de los padres de la niña o de la misma niña? – continuo preguntando, –No, bueno creo que ella se llamaba… no lo recuerdo bien –dijo tratando de recordar, y su memoria le rebeló los gritos desesperados de una señora y hombre que recalcaban la incompetencia de las autoridades, entre los gritos escuchó Ib.

–Ib –murmuró, – ¿Qué? – preguntó cuándo estaba por irse y dejarla, –El nombre de la niña es Ib –le afirmó, –Perfecto, vámonos –le dijo jalándola de la mano, – ¿A dónde? –preguntó Melody sorprendida, –Duh, a la galería – le respondió como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo, – ¡¿Ahora mismo?! –preguntó resistiéndose, –Si –le respondió mientras la llevaba bruscamente, – ¿Por qué te importa tanto? –quiso saber ella, –Yo se mi cuento – fue todo lo que le dijo pero él se detuvo y la soltó, -_Es cierto ¿Por qué me importa?-_ se preguntó a sí mismo, dándole la razón a Melody, pero aun así seguiría esa voz que se negaba a morir.

–Acompáñame –le sonrió –O hago que repruebes –la amenazó burlonamente, –Está bien, te sigo –le dijo asustada.

Ambos chicos se dirigieron al museo de arte, donde Terrence tenía un presentimiento. En la entrada Terrence le expone su plan a Melody.

–Escucha, tú eres la que tiene una pinta más inocente, ve con el tipo de la entrada y preguntas sobre la niña, su nombre, donde vivía, todo. Si te dice que no, me buscas y yo veré como lo convenzo –sonríe malicioso, –Pero si te dice todo, me esperas en la… no, me buscas también para largarnos de aquí ¿Entendiste? –le explicó, –Y mientras yo hago eso ¿Tu qué harás? –le preguntó molesta, –A perder el tiempo por ahí, fingir que me interesa esto –le contestó, –Claro –le dice desmotivada pero realmente estaba molesta por dejarle todo el trabajo a ella. Ambos chicos entran, pero ya adentro se separan. Melody va a la recepción y Terrence, pues como dijo, a perder el tiempo, viendo pinturas que se le hacían absurdas y aburridas. Mientras tanto en la recepción.

–Bienvenida, aquí puede registrarse –le saluda el recepcionista, –Gracias –le dice mientras se registra ella y a Terrence, –Escuche, estoy buscando a alguien –empezó a investigar, – ¿Si? – le invitó el recepcionista a continuar con su pregunta, –Su nombre es Ib, pero no la veo ¿Sabe si ha venido? Me citó aquí, pero no la encuentro –le inventó Melody, –Permítame revisar –le contestó alegremente el recepcionista, quien empezó a buscar, –Lo siento, pero no tengo registros de ninguna Ib el día de hoy –le dijo al terminar de revisar, –Tal vez me confundí y fue ayer ¿Podría revisar? –le suplicó, mientras pensaba que era una manera muy tonta de averiguar, pues eso ocurrió hace muchos años atrás. Mientras tanto, Terrence vagaba aburrido, subió a la planta alta y entonces lo vio, un cuadro que se le hacía extrañamente familiar, Terrence se sorprendió puesto que reconoció a su hermano, aunque desecho la idea porque estaba seguro que su hermano no había conocido al pintor, pero aun así leyó el título: "El retrato olvidado". Finalmente decidió volver a la recepción para preguntar por ese cuadro. Por otro lado, Melody ya tenía agobiado al de la recepción.

–Le repito de nuevo señorita, no hay registros de hace siete años y no he visto a ninguna Ib –le decía el ya evidentemente molesto recepcionista, – ¿Ib? ¿Qué saben de Ib? –se acercó una mujer emocionada, lo que provocó que el recepcionista se enfadará más, –Si me vuelven a hablar de esa tal Ib, voy a pedirles que se retiren –las amenazó el recepcionista, –Discúlpenos ¿Quién es usted?– se disculpó con el hombre y le preguntó a la mujer –Soy Isabel Freshwood, madre de Ib. Mi pequeña –dijo tristemente y empezó a llorar, –Desapareció hace siete años –sollozaba y Melody se sorprendió al enterarse que era la madre de Ib, –Lamento haberla hecho recordar –se disculpó Melody, –No te preocupes ¿Cuántos años tienes? –le dijo ya calmada Isabel, –18 ¿Quiere que nos sentemos? –le ofreció Melody, –Claro –le sonrió Isabel y ambas mujeres se disponen a salir cuando son alcanzadas por Terrence, quien al ver a Melody irse se molestó – ¡Ey, Mel! ¿A dónde crees que vas? – le gritó el chico, –Ups, había olvidado que venía con el –le comentó a Isabel, quien ve al chico de forma reprobable – ¿Vienes con él? –le preguntó, –Es por un proyecto de la escuela –le explicó Melody.

– ¿Ibas a escapar, no? –le pregunta evidentemente molesto, –No, es que me encontré con la señora y me distraje, es todo –se disculpó Melody, – ¿Y? – le dijo Terrence dándole a entender que esa explicación no le era suficiente, –Ella es la madre de Ib –le contestó, Terrence se sorprendió –En ese caso, me voy –dice antes de ponerse en marcha rumbo a su casa, – ¡Oye! ¡No seas grosero! ¡Terrence! – le empezó a gritar – ¿Me disculpa unos minutos? Prometo volver –le pidió a Isabel quien aceptó un poco confundida. Melody fue corriendo hasta alcanzarlo. – ¿Qué te pasa? ¿A dónde vas? –le preguntó molesta Melody y Terrence la vio con cara de fastidio –Te dejo para que investigues –le contesto de mala manera, – ¿Qué? – preguntó Melody sin comprender, –Es un hecho de que conmigo no va a hablar, así que si se abre contigo, pues me cuentas lo que pasó –le explicó, –Pero… – Melody iba a replicar cuando Terrence la interrumpe, –Dame tu numero –le exigió, – ¿Qué?– dijo sin comprender, – ¡Que me des tu numero! –le exigió y Melody le da el número y Terrence le marca, –Espero tu llamada –le advirtió y Melody solo suspira de resignación, –Lo haré, pero no te contaré más a no ser que me digas ¿Por qué te importa tanto? –le exigió Melody, provocando el enfado de Terrence que solo le gruñó antes de irse, – _¿Debería volver? No quiso responderme, no merece que le ayude –_meditaba Melody quien giró su cabeza hacia Isabel –_Aunque tal vez a esa señora le haga bien charlar –_Melody suspiró nuevamente y regresó con Isabel.

– ¿Ocurre algo? –le preguntó Isabel preocupada, –Lo que pasa es que es… algo temperamental, con decirle que lo traje casi a rastras –le mintió Melody, provocando que Isabel se riera, –Supongo que tu compañero fue sorteado –supuso la señora, –Si, pero volviendo al tema y sin querer incordiarla, me gustaría saber ¿Que ocurrió el día en que desapareció su hija? –preguntó Melody, –Quisiera no hablar de ese día, pero puedo contarte cosas sobre mi niña, que…–trató de continuar pero las lágrimas afloraron en sus ojos –ahora tendría 16 años –terminó de decir, –No llore –trató de consolarla la chica, –No puedo evitarlo –se excusaba la señora Freshwood, –Si usted no quiere saber de ese día ¿Por qué regresó a la galería? – le preguntó Melody, –Porque fue el último lugar donde vi a mi pequeña –le respondió, –Lo lamento señora Freshwood ¿No sabe si ella se fue por si sola? –preguntó osadamente la chica, quien inmediatamente pensó que iba a hacer enfadar a la mujer, –No. Ella era una buena niña, muy educada, inteligente y obediente –se la describió, esto sorprendió a la chica quien decidió no abusar de su suerte, pensó en averiguar por Terrence, pero no sabía exactamente lo que el chico quería averiguar. – ¿Y usted? ¿Es buena estudiante? –le preguntó Isabel, sacándola de sus pensamientos, –Si, sin querer ser una presumida, soy muy buena –sonrió Melody, –Me alegro –le correspondió la sonrisa. Viendo que no podía ayudar más a Terrence, ambas mujeres platicaron sobre sus vidas, sus aficiones, de la infancia de Melody como la de Ib. Finalmente se despidieron y Melody volvió a su casa.

Mientras tanto, Terrence había vuelto a su propia casa, ignoró a sus padres y se encerró en su habitación. Navegó por internet y escuchó música. Pero estaba enfadado con Melody, no tenía que importarle por que debía averiguar sobre Ib, aunque también estaba enfadado consigo mismo, por creer que había una relación entre la desaparición de Ib y la de su hermano. El celular vibró, él lo tomó y al ver que se trataba de Melody, colgó y lo apagó.

Al día siguiente en la escuela, Terrence vagaba cuando se topó con Melody, dio media vuelta y decidió retroceder sobre sus pasos, Melody lo tomó del brazo, bastante molesta. – ¿Por qué no me contestaste? – exigió Melody, – ¡Suéltame! –le dijo por respuesta, tratando de zafarse de la chica, – ¡Responde! Si no me das una pista, sinceramente no sé cómo ayudarte –terminó por decir calmadamente, -No te importa –respondió ya menos alterado, –Entonces ¿Por qué me quede a charlar con esa señora preguntando por una desconocida? ¿La conociste? ¿Tiene relación contigo? ¡Necesito más información! ¡Por qué no sé qué es lo que estoy buscando por ti! –le volvió a exigir respuestas – _¡Maldita sea! Tiene razón. Pero no confío ¿Debo decirle?_ – la miró serio, – ¿Cómo quieres que te ayude, si no me dejas ayudarte? – volvió a preguntar ella preocupada, el chico solo pudo suspirar –Es sobre mi hermano ¿Contenta? – terminó confesando, – ¿Tu hermano? –repitió la chica, –Desapareció hace siete años, o quien sabe, a lo mejor se largó y no quiso avisar –le confesó viendo hacia otro lado, –Pero ¿Sabes qué? Tienes razón, no voy a seguir buscando a alguien que me abandonó –terminó por decir, –Yo nunca dije eso, y lamento lo de tu hermano –se disculpó, –Déjalo, ¿A quién le importa? –trató de terminar la conversación, –Por lo que veo, a ti –le respondió queriendo seguir con el tema, – ¡A mí no me importa! ¡Y ya te dije que lo olvides! ¡Él me abandonó! – explotó Terrence, – ¿Y qué tal si no fue así? ¿Y si lo secuestraron? ¿Y si murió? ¿Y si tuvo un accidente y perdió la memoria? ¡Cualquier cosa pudo pasarle! –le gritó ella, logrando que el chico se calmara, –Puede que… si –murmuró el chico –Te ayudare, tanto tu como la señora Freshwood quieren encontrar a alguien que les importa y no me digas que no me meta en lo que no me importa, porque se ve que nadie más te va a ayudar –le propuso la chica haciendo que Terrence se sorprendiera – _¿Me va a ayudar? Debería darle las gracias. No, no soy así – _meditó el chico –Si eso te hace feliz –fue todo lo que Terrence quiso decirle, Melody negó con la cabeza y se fue rumbo a su siguiente clase.

–_No puedo creer lo que voy a hacer, pero debo darle las gracias, a mi manera _–se replanteó Terrence, – ¡Mel! – le gritó y Melody volteo a verlo, – ¡Hoy de nuevo! ¡Después de clases! ¡Te invito un helado! –le ofreció a Melody, quien se sorprendió no evitando sonreír y asintió con la cabeza antes de seguir con su camino, Terrence solo sonrió para sí mismo.

**Bueno, como siempre acepto cualquier tipo de comentario.**

**Para zzk'zz: Pues también pienso lo mismo, aunque tengo una teoría aunque no muy bien fomentada de que cabe la posibilidad de que esos sean los padres del cuadro que encontró con Garry y que por eso no se les hace extraño tener una hija de más, aunque repito que todavía se puede refutar esta teoría.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Aquí traigo el tercer capítulo.**

CAPITULO 3: UN HELADO

Las clases habían terminado y fiel a su promesa, Terrence esperó a Melody en la entrada de la escuela, preguntándose el por qué quería darle las gracias. Qué tal si era una ilusión creada por esa chica tan desesperante. No era solo por eso, había otra razón, una que tenía miedo de descubrir.

–Hola Terry – le saludó Melody sacándolo de sus pensamientos, – ¿Cómo me llamaste? –le preguntó molesto, – Terry – le respondió con una sonrisa, – No me gusta que me llamen así – le puntualizó molesto, – Pues tú me dices Mel y no me quejo – replicó ahora ella, provocando que el chico gruñera, – Como sea, vámonos – le dijo ya caminando rumbo a la heladería con la chica siguiéndolo.

– _Me siento un poco nerviosa ¿Debería hablarle de algo?–_ pensaba la chica mientras lo veía, – ¿Tengo algo en la cara? – le preguntó Terrence notando que se le había quedado viendo, – Me estaba preguntando ¿Cómo te llevabas con tu hermano? – le preguntó la chica, – No te pienso contestar – le respondió, provocando que la chica suspirara frustrada, – ¿Importa en tu investigación? – preguntó ahora él, – No, pero… – Melody fue interrumpida por el chico – Si no importa, entonces no preguntes – quiso por dar terminado el tema, – Terry – le llamó la chica, el gruñó de nuevo, ella no se iba a dar por vencida tan fácilmente, – Ayer estaba charlando con la señora Freshwood y me dio a entender que Ib era su más preciado tesoro, me habló de sus manías, forma de ser, incluso sus defectos y pues yo quería saber ¿Cómo era tu hermano? – le explicaba la razón del por qué le preguntaba, –Llegamos – recibió la chica como respuesta, – ¿Qué? – preguntó ella sin entender, – ¿Vas a querer el helado? – le preguntó el chico señalándole la vitrina, ella al fin miró a su alrededor, comprendió a que se refería el chico y asintió con la cabeza. Terrence compró los helados, luego continuaron caminando.

– ¿Entonces? – preguntó la chica esperando la respuesta a su pregunta, – ¿Entonces qué? – preguntó el chico dándole a entender que no entendía a lo que se refería, pero ella sabía que él solo fingía, – ¿Me vas a contar o no? – volvió a preguntar, –No – respondió el chico nuevamente , – ¡Terry! – gritó la chica, – ¡Que no me llames así! – le gritó molesto, – ¡Te llamo como yo quiera y no me cambies el tema! – gritó molesta ella también, sorprendiendo al chico – _Ni siquiera pensaba en cambiarlo, que necia es_ –pensó Terrence molesto, – Por favor – pidió más tranquila, el chico meditaba si responderle o no, – Necesito saber –volvió a pedir provocando otro gruñido y el rodar de ojos del chico, – Si así dejas de molestar –finalmente accedió, –Gracias – sonrió ella, – Como sea, mi hermano era… diferente – respondió al fin, – ¿Diferente? – preguntó, –Si, diferente – se molestó él – Me refiero a que debes explicarme más tu concepto de diferente ¿Por qué dices que tu hermano era diferente? – se explicó mejor la chica, - Nadie lo comprendía – continuó él, – ¿Era como tú? –quiso saber ella, – ¿Qué? ¡No! – se molestó un poco el que alguien siquiera insinuara que ellos se parecían, Terrence sentía que no llegaba a los talones de su hermano, –Él era… era… –suspiró el chico tratando de encontrar una frase que no hiciera notar lo mucho que aun admiraba a su hermano mayor, – ¿El mejor hermano del mundo? – terminó Melody con una sonrisa, provocando que el chico se sonrojara y desviara la mirada, –Tomaré eso como un sí. No te enfades, pero creo que sé qué te pasa – dijo ella un poco picara, – ¿Enserio? –preguntó Terrence arqueando una ceja, –No quieres que nadie se entere de que adoras a tu hermano, o debería decir lo adorabas – corrigió la frase por si el chico sentía ganas de asesinarla, pero lo que provocó es que Terrence se sonrojara aún más, – ¡Lo sabía! –exclamó alegre Melody, – ¿Por qué no mejor lo dices en televisión? ¡Sirve que así se entera todo el mundo! –le grito el muy colorado chico, – Pero quiero saber cómo era, aun no me lo dices –insistió Melody, –No pienso decirte más. Me voy – le dijo mientras ya empezaba a avanzar a grandes zancadas. Melody corrió para alcanzarlo, al punto que se le cae el helado, pero no le importó, ella quería saber de Terrence y su hermano Garry.

– ¡Maldita sea! ¿Es que nunca te rindes? – preguntó el chico molesto ante su perseguidora, –Ya dije que quiero ayudarte –respondió ella, – ¡Pues me arrepiento, ahora déjame en paz! –volvió a gritarle mientras aceleraba aún más el paso, –No quiero, en verdad quiero ayudarte. No te estoy pidiendo que me digas cual era tu relación con él, sino como era él, su personalidad ¿A qué se dedicaba? – decía la chica casi corriendo, le costaba seguir el paso de Terrence, quien al oír esto último se detuvo.

– _¿Debería decirle? No se ve que se quiera burlar, pero ante la menor amenaza, yo me largo_ –meditaba el chico, –Ok –terminó accediendo, – ¿Enserio? –preguntó sorprendida, –Si –le respondió molesto, –Como te diste cuenta, yo me llevaba muy bien con mi hermano, pero con mis padres era diferente, ellos querían que estudiara medicina y él quiso diseño de ropa, le apasionaba la moda, pero a mis padres no les hizo gracia. Lo corrieron de la casa cuando yo tenía 9 años, pero siempre nos veíamos en secreto, en un parque cerca de la casa de mis padres. Me llamaba para vernos, ahí charlábamos y jugábamos. Fue una época buena en mi vida, no creo poder olvidar esos dos años – terminó de decir nostálgicamente, había puesto una cara tan triste que conmovió a Melody y que le revelara hasta qué punto amaba a su hermano, – ¿Y qué pasó después de esos dos años? – le preguntó, –Él desapareció, mi teléfono no sonó. No dejó marca alguna, esperé varios meses, pero con él tiempo perdí la esperanza, sospeché de mis padres y comencé a odiarlos, empecé a odiar a mi hermano, finalmente terminé odiando todo – terminó en un tono que parecía contener una furia reprimida, apretando con fuerza su puño, Melody sintió algo horrible al oír que odiaba todo, –¿Me odias? –necesitaba saber eso de una forma que nunca había pensado o sentido, el chico se sorprendió, – ¿Qué? ¡No! –le contesto casi asustado por que ella siquiera pensara en eso, luego sonrió a su pesar, –Me caes mal, pero no te odio – terminó dándole un golpecito en la frente de Melody, – ¡Oye! –se quejó ella mientras se sobaba la frente, pero sonriendo, esto provocó que Terrence se sonrojara, cosa que no pasó desapercibida por Melody quien también se sonroja, él chico también lo notó y carraspeó para distraer cualquier pensamiento que pudiera atravesar sus mentes, –Ya es tarde, deberías irte a casa – le hizo notar, – Claro, pero también hay que ver el itinerario de la visita a la exposición – decía ella, de alguna extraña forma, quería pasar más tiempo con él, – Hazlo tú –propuso el chico, -Pero… – no pudo continuar por que un sonriente Terrence la interrumpió, –Seguro que tú sabes más de estas cosas que yo – suspiró el chico –Supongo que hacer el reporte contigo, no me matará – se dijo más así mismo que a ella, provocando que Melody se riera y se encaminara a su propia casa, Terrence se le quedó viendo, dándose cuenta que la chica le gustaba, inmediatamente desechó esa idea y se trató de convencerse de lo contrario. Finalmente él también se fue a casa.

**La galería del terror entra en el siguiente episodio.**

**Acepto todo tipo de comentarios.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Agradezco mucho sus comentarios, aquí traigo el capítulo 4.**

CAPITULO 4: LAS ESCALERAS EQUIVOCADAS

Finalmente el viernes había llegado y los alumnos ya entraban a la exhibición, aunque el profesor los reunió a todos. – ¿Ya están todos aquí? – preguntó mientras los observaba a todos, una vez que confirmo con la mirada que sus alumnos estaban reunidos, continuó – Excelente. Les pido de favor que traten de comportarse, no quiero "accidentes" ni tener que ir a buscarlos. Son… –mira su reloj –…las once en punto, a la una en punto los quiero de nuevo aquí para volver a la escuela ¿Preguntas? – concluyó el profesor, – Si ¿A la una de la tarde o de la mañana? – preguntó un chico que se ganó la mirada molesta del profesor, – Muy gracioso, joven. Dejemos que actué su sentido común y se conteste solo. Ahora si ya no hay más contratiempos, pueden comenzar – terminó e inmediatamente los alumnos se separaron.

Terrence y Melody se fueron cerca de la recepción, donde el hombre que se ocupaba de este lugar se le quedaba viendo a Melody hostilmente, cosa que Terrence notó – ¿Es o se parece? – le preguntó al recepcionista con una mirada y tono igual de hostil, lo que provocó que el hombre fijara su vista en otro lado.

– ¿De qué hablas? –le preguntó una confusa Melody, – Creo que al tipo de la entrada no le agradas y casi te perfora con la mirada – le explicó el chico y ella voltea a verlo y se pone un poco nerviosa, _–Creo que aún me guarda rencor por la última visita –_pensó ella –Si es que lo saqué de sus casillas la última vez que vine – terminó con una risa nerviosa que provocó que Terrence también sonriera, –Me preguntó ¿Cómo lo hiciste? – le dijo sarcásticamente para reírse a continuación, cosa que molestó un poco a la chica, – Muy gracioso, ya basta. Pues creo que sus obras no están organizadas por tendencias, no las acomodaron muy bien. Así que ¿Qué te parece si primero vemos las de abajo y luego las de la planta alta? – le preguntó Melody, – Creí haberte dicho que me daba igual, que tu decidieras – le recordó Terrence un tanto seco, – Si, lo recuerdo – suspiró resignada – A todo esto ¿Cómo es que estas en esta clase si no te interesa? Digo, a diferencia de otras materias, nunca has faltado ni una sola vez, ahora que me doy cuenta – apuntó ella, – No lo sé, supongo que es por la pintura y el dibujo, el arte en general – contestó pensativo, y era cierto, no sabía la razón por la cual él hacía eso, – ¿Le gustaba a tu hermano? – preguntó la chica suponiendo, –Creo, no lo recuerdo – contestó por inercia, pero se dio cuenta de lo que le respondió y que la chica tenía algo de razón, se sonrojó y se molestó – ¡Ya deja ese tema! Dijiste que primero viéramos abajo, pues adelante, camina que yo te sigo – desvió el tema y se llevó a la chica empujándola al principio, hasta que esta caminó por sí sola, molesta por la actitud del chico.

Deambularon un poco, – ¿Ves alguna pintura o escultura que llamé tu atención? – preguntó ella queriendo iniciar con el reporte, –Ninguna – respondió el chico, – ¿De verdad? – volvió a preguntar y el chico fijo su vista en un cuadro gigantesco puesto en el suelo con el dibujo de un pez monstruoso y sonrió, – Bueno… "El Abismo de las profundidades", es tétrico, me agrada. En especial el pez, pareciera que si caes te fuera a devorar – dijo fascinado y la chica vio el cuadro, – Es cierto, pero a mí me da miedo – dijo algo nerviosa, esto provocó que Terrence riera, – No sé por qué no me sorprende – se burló, – ¡No te burles! No es gracioso – le reclamó, – ¿Bromeas? Claro que lo es – continuó burlándose él, ella molesta sigue caminando con un divertido Terrence atrás de ella, cuando se detiene a ver una escultura, una rosa roja gigante, muy hermosa.

– A mí me agrada esta – le comentó al chico, – "La Encarnación del Espíritu" – leyó el título, – Típico – comentó él, – ¿Por qué lo dices? – preguntó ella, –Es una flor, una rosa. Algo que les interesa mucho a las chicas – respondió como si fuera lo más obvio, – ¿Sabías que eres malo? – le preguntó molesta, –Si, nunca lo he negado – le sonrió cínicamente y ella lo mira aún más molesta por su cinismo, –Vayamos al piso de arriba, tal vez encuentre algo que no provoque que te burles de mi – finalizó fríamente la chica, –Si no necesito de nada para burlarme de ti – continuo Terrence divertido, provocando que la chica gritara de frustración, para su mala suerte pasaban cerca del profesor.

– ¡Señorita Sweets! Debo recordarle que se encuentra en una galería y debe guardar silencio para no importunar a los demás visitantes, no estamos en un mercado ¿Comprende? – la regañó, –Disculpe profesor, no volverá a ocurrir – se disculpó y miró aún más molesta a Terrence quien trataba de no reír a todo lo que sus pulmones podrían dar. Molesta y a paso veloz, para separarse del chico subió al siguiente piso. Comenzó a observar las pinturas y una especialmente le fascinó, tan absorta quedó que no se percató que Terrence ya la había alcanzado.

- Si no fuera porque se dice que Guertena nunca pintó a personas reales, me encantaría conocer al modelo de este cuadro – comentó para sí misma y luego leyó el titulo – "El Retrato Olvidado". Parece… – se vio interrumpida, – ¿Qué cosa? – preguntó el chico y ella dio un pequeño brinco, – ¡Terry! – dijo sorprendida, –Que no me llames así – le dijo molesto, –Y tú no aparezcas así, me asustaste – le reclamó ahora ella, –Si, si, si ¿Qué decías del cuadro? – preguntó él, puesto que sentía una extraña conexión con él, – Pues que parece un príncipe dormido, a pesar de esa chaqueta hecha jirones – terminó su comentario, – No está hecha jirones, así es el diseño – le corrigió, – ¿Cómo lo sabes? – preguntó ella, –Porque así era la chaqueta favorita de mi hermano – explicó, –Eso no tiene nada que ver con el cuadro – apuntó ella, –No, pero el modelo del cuadro, se parece mucho a mi hermano – le confesó lo que pensaba desde la primera vez que lo vio y la chica se sorprendió, – ¿Q U É? ¿Tu hermano conocía a Guertena? – preguntó incrédula, –Lo dudo, pero se me hace extraño que se parezcan mucho. Me sorprendí la primera vez que lo vi, ya sabes, cuando te ganaste el "aprecio" del tipo de la entrada. Él nunca dijo nada, nunca me guardó secretos – terminó por confesar, _– Sí que es extraño –_ pensó ella – ¿Crees que podamos encontrar alguna pista en las obras de Guertena? – le preguntó ella, –No sé, pero investiguemos. Luego volveremos a ver las de abajo – le dio la razón y así los chicos revisaron cuadro por cuadro, escultura por escultura hasta que llegaron a un cuadro inmenso. – Habrá que revisar entre los dos este – dijo la chica – "Mundo Fabricado" – leyó la chica, la luz parpadeo y Melody miró la lámpara del techo – Tranquilízate, es solo que parece que no dan mantenimiento –explicó el chico – ¿Por qué no vas a quejarte con el tipo de la entrada? – se burló el chico ganándose una mirada asesina de la chica, – Deja de burlarte y sigue revisando el cuadro – le ordenó y Terrence dejó de sonreír, no le gustaba que le ordenaran, pero le interesaba encontrar a su hermano así que por esa vez hizo lo que le pedían.

Después de un rato revisando el cuadro, – Nada ¿Y tú? – preguntó Terrence, – Tampoco, pues vamos abajo –dijo la chica y ambos caminaron y notaron que no había nadie por ningún lado, ni sus compañeros, ni el profesor, bajaron y ni el recepcionista estaba y la luz se apagó. – Si esto es una broma, no es graciosa ¡¿Dónde están todos?! – terminó gritando el chico molesto, – No creo que entre todos nos quisieran jugar una broma, había también varios desconocidos – puntualizó ella, – Yo me largo –dijo Terrence molesto y se fue rumbo a la puerta, pero esta no abría, provocando que el chico que ya estaba molesto, gritara y la golpeara, – Cálmate, busquemos otra salida – recomendó Melody, pero Terrence no la escuchó por seguir golpeando la puerta, _– Está tan enfadado que ni siquiera escucha – lo vio resignada –_ Iré a ver si una de las ventanas abre – le dijo pero sabía que él seguiría en lo suyo, fue hacia una de las ventanas pero tampoco cedían – Es inútil – dijo tristemente, – ¿Qué cosa? – le preguntó aun molesto, –Las ventanas tampoco abren – le explicó, – Voy a buscar algo con que romperla – le propuso la solución, – ¿Qué? – preguntó ella un tanto desconfiada, – Pues una silla, algo, tal vez una escultura – le dio la lista y ella se alarmó con lo último mencionado, – ¡¿Qué estás loco?! ¡¿Sabes cuánto valen esas piezas?! ¡¿Cómo pagaras?! ¡Y si no tienes dinero suficiente te encarcelarán! – le gritó la chica, – ¡¿Y qué quieres que hagamos?! –le preguntó molestó, – ¡Pues busquemos otra salida! ¡Y aunque suene tonto…! –Melody bajó el tono de su voz – tal vez encontremos una llave que nos ayude a salir de aquí – terminó un tanto avergonzada por su ultima sugerencia, Terrence gruñó y comenzaron a revisar en la recepción sin encontrar nada. Frustrados, comienzan a buscar otra salida, pero sin encontrar nada. Decidieron regresar a la recepción encontrando algo extraño, unas escaleras que bajaban y que no habían notado.

– Esas escaleras no estaban ¿Verdad? No estoy alucinando ¿Cierto? – pidió saber la chica que empezaba a poner nerviosa, – No, yo tampoco las vi – le reafirmó él, _–Pero ella es una despistada y yo estaba tan enfadado que tal vez ni las noté – _meditó el chico_,_ – ¿Debemos bajar? – preguntó Melody nerviosa, – No hay más salidas – le contesto el chico que se veía muy tranquilo, ya su ira se había apagado, – Podría llevarnos a otro lado – decía Melody con un presentimiento extraño e inquietante, – No lo sabremos si no lo intentamos –le dijo Terrence y Melody pensó en si seguirlo o no, – De… de acuerdo – finalmente aceptó no muy convencida. Comenzaron a bajar y Melody se aferró al brazo del chico, él lo notó pero decidió no decir nada, ya cuando estuviera calmada se burlaría de ella. Finalmente llegaron a una habitación en la que se encontraba una ventana y un jarrón con dos rosas en su interior, una blanca y la otra jaspeada, los colores que la conformaban eran rojo y blanco, como si fuera una rosa blanca manchada de rojo, – Allá hay una puerta, vámonos – dijo Terrence encaminándose con Melody, pero la chica se soltó de él, – Tengo la impresión de que debemos llevarlas – le dijo al chico, – ¿Para qué? – preguntó el dando a entender lo poco que le importaba, _– Las chicas y sus flores – _pensó Terrence rodando los ojos, – No lo sé, pero quiero llevarlas – le pidió, – Haz lo que quieras – le dijo mientras salía de la habitación, Melody tomó las rosas y lo siguió. Afuera lo encontró viendo un cuadro que se llamaba "La Dama de azul", – Tardas demasiado – le señaló, – Lo siento - se disculpó ella, – Vámonos ya – le dijo y ambos chicos caminaron, pero al pasar delante de la ventana de la habitación de la que salieron, vieron como un líquido rojo se derramaba desde el interior. – ¿Eso es sangre? – preguntó la chica aún más nerviosa, – No lo sé, iré a ver – le propuso Terrence con una tranquilidad que Melody no entendía, – ¡No! – le gritó al chico que estaba por tocar la perilla, –No sabremos si no averiguamos – le dijo Terrence en su imbatible calma, – Esta bien – accedió no muy convencida, –Aunque si quieres, puedes quedarte – le ofreció Terrence, sabía cómo manejar a las personas para evitarles ataques de pánico, había tenido que aprender cómo hacerlo, puesto que uno de los defectos de su hermano mayor Garry era alguien asustadizo, puesto que no le agradaban las películas de terror y en definitiva no le agradaba entrar a las casas embrujadas de los parques de diversiones – No ¿Acaso no has visto que en las películas de terror no es buena idea separarse? – le señaló la chica a un paso del terror, Terrence suspiró y rodo los ojos, – Ven entonces – le ofreció su mano y Melody la tomó. Terrence abrió la puerta, ambos chicos entraron y descubrieron dos cosas que hasta Terrence empezó a sentirse nervioso. La primera era que donde estaban las rosas chorreaba un líquido rojo que no sabían que era y la más terrible de las dos, ya no había camino de regreso, las escaleras habían desaparecido.

**Tuve problemas para nombrar el capítulo, aun no quedé convencida. De todas formas no podía seguir teniéndolo sin publicar por no saber cómo nombrarlo. Acepto todo tipo de comentarios, nos veremos en el siguiente capítulo.**


End file.
